


Forever (Broken Promises)

by whyntir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Daniel Really loves Emma, During Canon, Fridge Logic, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse, Not A Fix-It, Pre-Canon, The Hostage Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyntir/pseuds/whyntir
Summary: "This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world. Say 'Hi' Daniel.""Hello!""You're my bestie and we'll always be together."





	Forever (Broken Promises)

**Author's Note:**

> This really is kinda poorly written and I regret everything, but seriously needed to point out something that I am unsure if anyone else noticed in the game. David Cage really fucked me up guys.

“I don’t know honey. It’s a lot of money, and besides, we have Daniel.”

“Yeah, but the PL600 is such an old model, they have so many new ones out now. Like, look at this honey. This is the newest model for household assistance.”

Caroline sighed, “ _ We already have Daniel _ .”

They talked about him like he didn’t even exist. Like he wasn’t just  _ right there _ , hearing all of it. Like it didn’t make him want to scream. He cared about them, even if they were just so  _ selfish _ , he cared. He cared for Emma.

“Yes, but look. Unlike the PL600, the AP700 has a variety of different designs. See? And besides, Emma is getting older. She’ll be ten next month. I know she’s attached to Daniel, but don’t you think something that looks more female would be better? Something to help her through those awkward teen years?”

Caroline made an indecisive noise, causing Daniel to jerk his head up from the vegetables he was cutting. They didn’t even notice he had stopped, their backs facing the kitchen, James showing her the tablet. And she had the nerve to look, she looked at it for a while. She was really thinking about it.

But Emma. He was Emma’s friend, she had said they would be together forever. They would have to ask Emma and she wouldn’t let them.

Right?

“Isn’t it a little weird for her to have a male android at this point? She’ll be a women before we know it.”

His stomach hurt. That shouldn’t be possible. But it hurt, the knife burned. His chest felt it was being crushed. He felt…

Caroline sighed, getting up from the couch, “If you think it’s best for Emma.” That was all she said. That was all she had to say before ending the discussion and going to the bathroom. There was nothing in the discussion about  _ him _ . Nothing about how Emma didn’t find it weird that he was her friend. Not about how he was helping keep her grades up by doing her unfinished homework while she slept. Not about how sad she was when she changed schools or how alone she felt and how mean her bully was.

And it had nothing to do with him. It wasn’t that he was defective. It wasn’t that he was incapable. It was that there was something  _ newer _ that was supposedly  _ better _ . He was just getting replaced, just like a phone or coffee machine. Like he was nothing, like he meant nothing. He wasn’t even spared a glance, no form of apology or explanation, because why should they explain to the vacuum about why they were getting rid of it?

The fear suddenly fell away like his whole world; crashing around him silently as it suddenly sunk in.

_ ‘What will happen to me?’ _

Anger burned, it made his synthetic skin itch, screaming for him to do something. Do anything. All that came to mind was the gun. The gun.

The gun.

The gun

The gun

The Gun

“It isn’t fair.”

James turned around, his confusion quickly becoming incredulous shock. He didn’t even have it to be afraid, because why would he? Androids were never allowed to harm a human. And he expected that to change, something to stop him as he pulled the trigger in a fury. James fell, the offending tablet flying from his hands.

He didn’t get back up.

“James!?” Caroline ran out of the bathroom, shock on her face. Disoriented and afraid, just like him.

“Get back!” He shot at her and she ducked. It wasn’t like he was aiming for her anyway. She had tried. Weakly, but she had tried. Caroline screamed, but tried to reach Emma’s door and something came over him, something  _ possessive _ . “I said  _ Get Back _ !” The glass shattered, just as piercing as her cries, but it was enough to push her back into the bathroom, the door locking behind her.

He looked between James and the bathroom. They would definitely destroy him now. He couldn’t stay here. He had to leave.

“Emma?” She sat on the floor, tablet on her lap and music blaring through the headphones. She didn’t even look up to him until he entered the room, closing the door behind him. She glanced up and smiled, blissfully unaware. And he smiled back.

Because she loved him.

“Is dinner ready?”

“No, I’m sorry. There’s been a change in plans. Would you mind getting dressed? We’re going out tonight.”

Her face was like the moon, beaming brightly as she jumped to her feet, almost dropping the tablet in the process. “Really!? Yeah! I’ll get ready!”

“I’ll be right outside.” He thought about telling her, letting her know they wouldn’t come back. That they didn’t belong here anymore. But he didn’t want to scare her, not now. He would explain everything later.

She would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> So to kinda get a grasp of where this came from and why I wrote it, I need to point out that I spent 45 minutes playing through the first level of Detroit to try and make a complete timeline of the entire situation. I think we all know and can empathize with Daniel and his situation, but did anyone else notice the gunshots between Emma's room and the bathroom? Did anyone notice that there was half an hour between when Daniel shot John and when the police even arrived? Did anyone wonder why Emma was wearing shoes at night while waiting for dinner? Especially shoes that had been so carelessly put on that one fell off.
> 
> Or what about why he was so angry at Emma in the first place. It wasn't her who had ordered the new android, it was her parents. But he was so betrayed by Emma, probably because she had called for help from the officer while Daniel was trying to escape with her. She betrayed him personally. He waited for her to get dressed, he planned to run away with her, only for her to try and run from him.


End file.
